Digital x-ray detectors fabricated with continuous photodiodes have potential applications for low cost digital radiography as well as for rugged, light-weight and portable detectors. Digital x-ray detectors with continuous photodiodes have an increased fill factor and potentially higher quantum efficiency. The continuous photodiode generally includes organic photodiodes (OPDs). A scintillator which converts x-ray to visible light is generally disposed on top of the OPDs.
During the post OPD process such as disposing the scintillator, encapsulation, laser repair process, or operation, OPD has a high chance of exposure to air. Most organic based photodiodes are sensitive to oxygen and moisture, and hence need to be protected from the moisture-containing air. Therefore, there is a need for a barrier for the OPDs that would protect the OPD from even the oxygen and moisture content from the scintillator during the deposition process and operation.